1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal monitor to be mounted in a tire of a vehicle, the monitor for use in a remote tire pressure monitoring system for the vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide vehicles with remote tire pressure monitoring (TPM) systems for monitoring tire pressure and other tire parameters. Such TPM systems typically include a tire monitor mounted in each vehicle tire for monitoring at least the pressure of the associated tire. Each tire monitor transmits wireless signals that includes data representing the tire pressure. The wireless signals, which are typically radio frequency (RF) signals, are transmitted from the monitors to a control module located on-board the vehicle. The tire pressure information delivered to the control module by the wireless signals from the monitors is subsequently conveyed to a vehicle operator or occupant, such as by a display.
Existing TPM systems are different from one manufacturer to the next, and may even be different within an individual manufacturer's platform. As a result, certain components, such as tire monitors, must be specially configured for use in a particular TPM system. In that regard, different manufacturers' codes are used to represent different TPM systems. A tire monitor configured for use in a particular TPM system has a manufacturer's code that may indicate a particular combinations of various characteristics, such as a carrier frequency, modulation scheme, data format and/or encryption technique to be used for the wireless signals in that particular TPM system.
Thus, there exists a need for a universal tire monitor for use in remote tire pressure monitoring systems. Such a universal monitor would reduce the need for installers and aftermarket providers to stock multiple tire monitors configured for different TPM systems. Instead, such installers and providers could replace multiple monitors with a single monitor that could be used with multiple TPM systems. Such a universal monitor would also reduces installation complexity since a single monitor and installation procedure could be used.